broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Crippen (Whitechapel)
'''Jack Crippen '''is none other than Jack The Ripper himself, although he really doesn't like to be. He came to the room twice, once assisted by Rayko Marinov and the second time alone and on purpose. He never quite admits it on first meetings that his identity is that of The Ripper of Whitechapel, due to his shame and preferring to think of himself as a surgeon, even if he hasn't really practised the trade in over a hundred years. One of the key reasons why he managed to succeed and never get caught, despite even the Holmes Brothers being on his case, was due to the fact that he is an Oracle, able to see the future- and cut away timelines that he doesn't like. They are an FG-exclusive character, and are one of the many characters that Regular Defender plays. Pre-Room History The most that Jack has revealed about his life is the fact that he was born to a Jewish family in East London. They were moderately wealthy- at least wealthy enough to start Jack's education in surgery like he wanted to. He has expressed that a lot of the reason why he became The Ripper was due to a certain impulse or 'beast' that lurked within his soul, one that hungered for violence and the shedding of others' blood. Thus, becoming a surgeon was his way of trying to work with the impulse, and to try and satiate it with something that would ultimately be good. However, it quickly became apparent that it wasn't enough to simply be a surgeon. Thus, he took to his life as The Ripper- deciding at that moment that the best thing to do was to get rid of people on the lower rings of society, and with no way to know how to target criminals, he fell on indiscriminate killings upon the canonical five. Thus he claims, that his killing thirst was indiscriminate and it was by coincidence that all his known victims were girls and seamstresses at that. He only stopped when he found the atmosphere around The Ripper to be too dangerous for him to continue, and he wanted a way out. Thus he allowed himself to be found by Dr. Nikola, and he became part of The Fountain Cabal. His history after that has been covered less, with remarks by himself and by Griffin that he abstained from the Fountain Cabal's collaboration with the Nazis during WW2 and how Jack needed to be restrained from acting upon a plan to kill Hitler himself. He has also revealed in vague terms, not understood whether it was before, during or even after the killings- that he was one of the investors in Dr. Jekyll's research, and he says it is because he wanted to try and rid himself of that bestial side, expressing regret that the research failed and got nowhere. Room History The first time Jack came to the room, he was an antagonist, at the end of an arc involving Chester Griffin being hunted down for revealing a member of the Fountain Cabal's criminal empire, and thus being given a task to silence Ches before any information about it leaked out. Jack's role in this was largely as an insurance- to make sure that the job would definitely be done, as he had a reputation as being almost-guaranteed to get the kill. However, he was outplayed by the efforts of Audrey Chance as well as Ches, and defeated and interrogated. This led to the Fountain Cabal being known by Chester Griffin, and would lead to the out-of-room events that would be the foundation for his second appearance. In his second and current appearance, he had recently escaped prison- thanks to the fact that people associated with The Knights Templar tried to kill him in prison, following the reveal of The Fountain Cabal. He thus decided to stay in the room to stay on low radar, still being hunted, waiting for the heat to die down in his world... though with the appearance of a Santa Garden Gnome- it might not have passed over at all. Personality Jack is somewhat withdrawn, and a very straightforward kind of person. Prone to deep thought, he enjoys walking around the forest. He likes to give people the benefit of the doubt most times, and doesn't like to be exactly dishonest- most of the time, his lies are only by the fact that no-one explicitly asked him the questions related to that piece of information. Relationships * Jack has no real connections with people in the room. Though he has promised Eve Chance that he won't be trying to kill anyone on his second time around, having encountered her before- and had a brief fight with- in his first appearance. Trivia * Has said his grand-mother is the one that taught him his Oracle-skills. * Still prefers to wear fashion similar to the 19th century that he grew up in, despite it now being over a hundred years out of date. * He was 23 years old in 1888. * This is the second time Regular Defender has made Jack The Ripper one of his ocs, the first one is from an unknown universe, and is known as Crippen. Whitechapel is known as Whitechapel to distinguish him from Crippen, and comes from Regular Defender's Original Universe called Heroic Tendencies & Villainous Habits. Gallery Category:Characters Category:FG Only Category:Human characters Category:Human Category:Olive OC